Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 23
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 22 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 24}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 23. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Halbgesicht *Wolkenschweif *Graustreif *Prinzessin *Tüpfelblatt *Sandsturm *Borkenpelz *Brombeerpfote *Bernsteinpfote *Tupfenschweif *Fleckenschweif *Einauge *Buntgesicht *Langschweif *Rußpelz *Weißpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern *Tigerkralle / Tigerstern *Schneejunges (nicht namentlich) *Dunkelstreif *Wieselpfote Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Der Feind, der niemals schläft *Meute, Meute. Töten töten Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Hochkiefern ***DonnerClan-Lager ***Schlangenfelsen *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Hund **Meute *Schnecke *Laus (in der Originalversion eigentlich Zecke) *Kaninchen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Zerfetztes Ohr Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, SternenClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute, Donnerweg, SchattenClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Junges, Ältester, Heiler *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattfrische, Blattleere *Redewendung: "Schnecken essen", fauler Fellball", "jemandem die Ohren abreißen", Mäusehirn", jemanden in die Pfoten eines anderen treiben" Wissenswertes *Seite 283: Der Satzrest "(...) as it had attacked Swiftpaw and Lostface." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 259 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 283: Der Satzrest "(...) now (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 259 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 284: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze das (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schweif" oder "Schwanz" heißen, da im Original nur die Rede von signaled with his tail ist (vgl. Seite 260 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 284: "(...) mit ihren Pfoten angewidert durch (...)" - Statt angewidert müsste es "penibel" oder "verwöhnt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von picking her way fastidiously ist (vgl. Seite 260 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 284: "(...) - er vorzog das Gesicht - (...)" - Statt verzog das Gesicht müsste es "zuckte zurück/zusammen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von he flinched ist (vgl. Seite 260 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 286: "(...) und sah seine Mutter vielsagend an." - Statt vielsagen müsste es "hart" oder "streng" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a hard stare ist (vgl. Seite 262 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 286: "Oh mein Gott, was ist (...)" - Statt Oh mein Gott müsste es "Ach du meine Güte" heißen, da die Katzen den Begriff Gott nicht kennen und demnach auch nicht verwenden. *Seite 286: "(...), erklärte Feuerherz." - Statt erklärte müsste es "entschied" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Fireheart decided ist (vgl. Seite 262 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 287: "(...) atmete hörbar ein." - Statt ein müsste es "aus" heißen, da im Original die Rede von let out a long breath ist (vgl. Seite 263 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 287: "(...) Leben im Wald aussieht." - Statt Wald müsste es "Clan" heißen, da im Original die Rede von what Clan life is all about ist (vgl. Seite 263 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 289: Das Wort war vom Satz "Halbgesicht war in der Tat (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 264 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 289: Halbgesichts Beschreibung (ginger-and-white) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 265 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 290: Der Satz "Even though Fireheart was not surprised at Tigerstar's demand, there could be no question of handling them over." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 266 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 290: Das Wort DonnerClan vom Satz "(...) sie dem DonnerClan, und (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 266 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 290: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als gelb bezeichnet. *Seite 290: "(...) sah ihn an, schüttelte (...)." - Vor dem Wort an müsste "zornig" oder "wütend" stehen, da im Original die Rede von glared at him ist (vgl. Seite 266 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 291: "(...) jede freie Minute bei ihr." - Die Katzen kennen und verwenden unsere Zeitmessung nicht, weshalb es ein Fehler ist, hier die Übersetzung Minute zu verwenden. *Seite 291: Der Satzrest "(...) where (...) lived" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 267 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 291: "Zecken" (ticks) werden fälschlicherweise mit Läusen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 267 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 291: "Der verzweifelte Blick, den sie (...)" - Statt verzweifelte müsste es "unglückliche" oder "traurige" heißen, da im Original die Rede von desolate look ist (vgl. Seite 267 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 291: Die Wörter sie und mich vom Satz "(...) glauben würde, sie müsste sich um mich kümmern." sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 267 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 291: "Sie blickte Feuerherz forschend an." - Statt forschend müsste es "scharfsinnig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von looked sharply at ist (vgl. Seite 267 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 294: Der Ausruf Schweig! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 270 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 294: Der Satzrest "He found that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 270 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 294: "(...) unter dem Farn (...)" - Statt unter müsste es "zwischen" oder "durch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von through the ferns ist (vgl. Seite 270 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 294: Rußpelz' Beschreibung (blue eyes) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 270 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 294: "(...) riss verblüfft die (...)" - Statt verblüfft müsste es "entsetzt" oder "verwirrt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von eyes widened in consternation ist (vgl. Seite 270 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 294: "(...) mit einem Zucken seiner Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schweif" oder "Schwanz" heißen, da im Original nur die Rede von flicked his tail ist (vgl. Seite 270 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 295: Der Satz "Cinderpelt narrowed her eyes." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Rußpelz verengte die Augen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Rußpelz machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 271 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 295: "Kummer breitete sich (...)" - Statt Kummer müsste es "Bestürzung" oder "Entsetzen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von dismay spread over ist (vgl. Seite 271 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 295: "Er sollte wie Blaustern sein, (...)" - Statt sollte (...) sein müsste es "war nie(mals)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von he was nothing like ist. Zudem müsste das "nie(mals)" dann kursiv geschrieben werden, um die Betonung zu verdeutlichen (vgl. Seite 271 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 295: Das Wort sagen vom Satz "(...), würde er dir dann sagen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 271 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 295: Das Wort wenn vom Satz "(...), wenn er vorhat, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 271 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 296: Langschweifs Beschreibung (pale) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 272 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 296: "Nackte Angst lag (...)" - Statt nackte müsste es "echte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von real fear ist (vgl. Seite 272 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 296: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Ich nicht - Dunkelstreif." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 272 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 296: Der Satz "Whitestorm shrugged, as if he weren't interested in arguing." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Weißpelz zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre er nicht an einem Streit interessiert/auf einen Streit aus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Weißpelz zuckte ungeduldig mit der Schwanzspitze." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 272 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 298: Der Satzrest "(...), the force that had turned the cats into prey, the hunters into hunted." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 274 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 298: Das Wort niemals vom Satz "(...) der SternenClan niemals so viel (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 274 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 299: "(...), miaute der alte Krieger grimmig." - Statt alte müsste es "ältere" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the older warrior ist (vgl. Seite 274 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 299: Das Wort sollte vom Satz "Sollte er mit Tigerstern (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 275 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 299: Das Wort Wage vom Satz "Wage ja nicht, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 275 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 299: Der Satzrest "(...), judging the light." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 275 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 23 Kategorie:Verweise